Sometimes, You Just Have to be Bored
by White Shade
Summary: Nothing is interesting to Celty lately. How to relieve such a boredom? Experiments, boring. The Dollars, boring. Baseball? Maybe not such a good idea...Rated for themes. One shot.


**Sometimes, You Just Have to be Bored**

 _I'm bored._

The doctor's eyes rose from his computer and after looking at her phone. His expression altered from focusing to thinking, only the slightest of differences, but she could tell.

"You're bored? Since when do _you_ get bored?" Shinra said, tilting his head to the side. His head leaned on his left hand, tapping a pencil with his right.

"We could…play a game if you want." He turned back to watch her type.

 _That does not interest me. Nothing does._

"Nothing? Celty, come on, there must be something," Shinra said. He watched her shoulders rise and fall. She was just leaning back in her office chair. The Dollars website was not interesting to her, his experiments were not interesting to her, it seemed he wasn't having any luck here.

"I know," he leaned in closer over her shoulder. "We can fool around, just the two of us—"

Celty rolled her chair back. Hey, at least she didn't punch him in the stomach, so he was counting his lucky stars on that one, thinking he may have pushed it a little.

"Okay, okay," he said, both hands up. His chair wheeled around to face her. She got up and walked around for a while before heading into the shower (alone, much to Shinra's dismay.)

She strapped on her helmet and typed on her keypad.

 _I'm going for a ride. I'm tired of sitting around._

"Do you want me to come with you?"

 _No, that's okay. I'll see you later._

"O-okay, be careful. I'll call if I need anything."

Celty pulled up the garage and took out her horse, taking it for a ride along the streets of Tokyo. This was boring. Life right now was boring. Everything around her seemed mundane and well, boring. There wasn't a single thing she could find that caught her interest. The whole city, and everything seemed the same. Over and over, she thought she was even passing the same streets!

The headless rider didn't even feel like searching for her head. She walked into a manga shop, recognizing a few of the Dollars, but she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Her thoughts seemed to twist and thrash against her, and her emotions left her not knowing what to do with herself. Being bored was just how it sounded: boring.

Her thoughts would drift from the Dollars to Izaya to Shinra and then back around to Physche. It seemed like the thoughts could not break her boredom, so Celty decided it might be best to keep riding. The whispers on the streets about her never ceased, but by now she didn't care. She arrived just outside of the city when she realized how far she'd actually gone without anyone. As a transporter with no destination, Celty took herself on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

She stopped only briefly to watch some kids playing baseball. The sport briefly entertained her, but at least she could think about something else, if only for a little while.

"Hey, you know how to play?" one of the kids shouted, but Celty didn't realize they were talking to her. One of the kids, a girl, came up to her with big bright green eyes and long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Do you want to play with us?" Celty typed.

 _No, it's okay. I'd rather not._

"Your bike is cool," she said, looking at it by skipping around her.

 _Thanks…I should go. I have someone waiting for me._

The girl crossed her arms, not seeming to believe her. "You look bored, you sure you don't wanna play?"

 _I'm sure. Besides, I'm no good at those things._

"Baseball?" she asked. "Don't worry, I suck too." She turned around to see that the group began playing another game without her, and a few of the kids were even splitting up from the crowd, probably to go home, given how late it was getting. The girl sighed and sat a bench near Celty.

"Oh well, they don't need me anyway. Who's waiting for you?" she asked.

 _No one really. He's just my boyfriend._

"Guys," she sighed. "I just don't get 'em yet."

 _What do you do when you get bored?_

The girl thought for a moment. "When I get bored? Hmm, well sometimes I start reorganizing my room, but I guess that's weird. Sometimes I pretend I'm in a movie and run around. If I lived in the city, I'd have so much fun trying to outrun myself.

 _I thought you said you didn't like athletics._

"It's not that I don't like them. It's baseball and the team sports that I suck at. I'm more of a loner, but I think you are too. So tell me, what do you do when you get bored?"

 _I ended up here. I took a ride on my bike out of the city. Nothing seems to interest me._

"Oh, hey! Could I maybe take a ride with you? I've never been in the big city!"

 _I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't have the best reputation_

"Repuwhat?"

Celty typed to explain the meaning of the word, but the girl seemed to want to go anyway. She didn't seem to care too much about Celty's image or being seen with her. Celty was tempted to just take off and get away from the situation, but as a transporter, her request seemed just fine.

 _Where do you live? That way, I can take you home._

And so, they rode together back into the city of Tokyo. This girl oohed and awed at almost everything, loving the bright lights and the sound the motorcycle made whenever they went onto the freeways. With a helmet strapped her head, the girl asked about lots of stuff, and Celty replied on her phone with an answer that seemed obvious to her.

This girl got her thinking. If she could be so excited about every little thing, what was she seeing? Surely a girl at this age wasn't simply amused by something ten miles away from her home.

 _Why are you so interested? In the city, I mean._

"There's so much around me. I like the rushed feeling I get, it's like running around only there are so many more obstacles and stuff for me to look at!"

 _And that excites you? I wish I could be so easily amused._

"It's not just that, I like that I could do almost anything I wanted outside. The fact that there are places in the world with the constant rush of people and lights makes me think the world isn't always so boring."

 _It wears on you. It feels boring after a while._

"I suppose so, but just looking outside would be enough to make me feel unbored," the girl said.

Celty took the girl home. They hadn't even so much as exchanged names, but the girl left Celty feeling a little bit better about herself.

* * *

She parked her bike in the garage and looked out the window. She'd jumped from it before, but not without her horse. Celty decided it couldn't be all bad. Throwing herself from the window, she scraped her scythe against the building, skidding down until she hit the back alley. Then, she did what the girl said she did when _she_ was bored.

She ran. Anything that got in her way, she jumped over or found a way around. The helmet was a slight hindrance, so she transformed it into a black hood instead, long enough to cover what could be her head. The fences were a new experience. Being by herself, she could feel the rush of being alone. She had to make it, no matter what.

Make it where? She was fine, this was Tokyo, and she knew her way around. What did she have to make? Running around like this, maybe it was a stupid idea, but she thought about it as she kept running into alleys and jumping over the garbage cans, fences, and large crates that were in her way.

This was new, and it was exciting to her. This was interesting. Celty ran all the way home after deciding she'd had enough of the alleys. Instead, she ran up on the rooftops, looking down at her feet to make sure she could catch her footing. Her legs felt a little tired as she climbed through the window she'd left from, and she opened the door to the apartment.

Shinra looked at her. He was sitting on the couch when she returned, but he looked like he might fall asleep any minute.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, leaning against her shoulder.

 _Sorta. You need to get to bed. Don't worry about me._

"But I have to. I can't go to bed yet."

 _Why not?_

"Because you weren't there."

He dropped like a log onto her lap. She shook her head, placing her black hood onto the end table. She lifted him up and put him into bed. She stared at him, and she couldn't help it.

How confused would he be if he woke up and she was half naked?


End file.
